


Gift

by cantabrasil03



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2875544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantabrasil03/pseuds/cantabrasil03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin gives Gou a gift. Written in a flurry of emotion after the ES finale because REALLY? Momo gets a gift but not Gou? I call major BS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

After their arrival in Japan, Haruka and Rin headed to the Matsuoka’s with Makoto.

“I promised Gou I would deliver you two to her right away,” Makoto explained. Rin looked at him oddly, but Makoto only smiled. “She’s missed you two. And she wants to know what Rin brought for her.”

Haru cracked a smile and Rin shook his head. “She’s something else.”

Gou was remarkably patient. She waited as Makoto, Haruka, and Rin ate the snacks she prepared. She waited as Rin said goodbye to Haruka, and she cooly accepted the kiss Makoto pressed to her cheek before he left with his friend. She waited as she cleared the table and Rin went to the restroom to freshen up. When he joined her in the kitchen to help clean up, she was done waiting.

“Well?”

“Well what?”

“What happened?”

Rin laughed. “I’ll tell you about it later. Don’t you want your present first?”

She blushed, caught. “Did you really bring me a present?”

“Well…actually, I may have left it at the hotel, now that I think about it.”

“Brother!”

Rin laughed and gave in. “Of course I brought you a present. Hold on.” He ducked out into the hallway, and Gou heard the ruffling sound of her brother digging through his bag. He returned with a gift bag in hand, a little bent but painstakingly wrapped. “I hope you like them. Haru helped me pick everything out.”

There was a bracelet, stunningly carved and painted, and a white makeup bag, with three koalas dancing charmingly down its side. A tiny plush koala clung to the zipper, his beady black eyes gleaming. Gou held each gift tenderly, exclaimed over the koala plushie, and paused to slip on the bracelet before kissing her brother’s cheek.

“Thank you. I love them! I’ll use them always.”

“Good.” Rin accepted Gou’s kiss and looped his arms around her in a tight hug. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For…I don’t know. For being you,” he smiled, and Gou wanted to cry at his tender expression. Her brother was back. _Really_ back. “For caring about me. Even when…”

She smiled and shook her head. “You don’t have to say anything.” She clutched her new bag and hugged Rin again. “I’m just glad. So glad.”

“Ah, stop that, you’re making me cry.”

“Don’t cry! Then I’ll cry!”

**Author's Note:**

> I just saved Rin from looking like a C- brother you are all welcome.


End file.
